Lonely Hanyou
by Princess-Serenity-Serena
Summary: Kagome was sitting on her bed and in walked a certain lonley hanyou.  Pairings: inu/kag   Warnings: lemons, language, violence
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Hanyou.

_A.N. Thanks to bloodysamuraix for letting me adopt this story_

Chapter One

Kagome was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the window. She was startled but she went to her window and to her surprise it was InuYasha. She unlocked the latch on the windowsill to let the hanyou in. She looked very puzzled because he was early she had another day until she had to go back to the feudal era. InuYasha leapt in very quietly so not to wake up her mom, her grandfather, and her little brother Souta.

"What are you doing here InuYasha?" she asked looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "Is every thing alright?"

"Ya every things fine," he replied angrily while walking over to the bed to sit down. "Miroku, Sango, and Kirara went to investigate a rumor about a jewel shard and Shippo is with Kaede. So I was left on my own but I got board and decided to come here," he blurted out.

"So you were lonely InuYasha," Kagome smiled, looking into InuYasha's eyes.

"Feh, I didn't say that wench I was board very different meaning," he whispered not wanting to wake up everybody. He looked at her the only thing she had on was her over shirt. _: Never noticed it before but Kagome is hot:_ he thought but went totally red as he felt a certain organ become stiff. He closed his eyes and started thinking of other things but flashes of a very naked Kagome crept into his mind making him grow harder at each flash. _: This is not the time or place:_ he thought_: it's all her fault for dressing like that:_ He was jolted from his thoughts by the object of his desire sat next to him.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" she asked worriedly. She put a hand on his shoulder. Before she knew it she was lying down on her back with a very horny hanyou on top of her. She tried to protest but it failed. It felt to good and so right. She gave into the kiss and kissed him back with all her heart.

InuYasha was astounded and happy that she was kissing him back. They broke of from there arousing lip lock to breath.

Kagome looked at him with lust filled eyes he also looked at her with lust in his eyes.

InuYasha started removing her nightgown he was right that was the only thing she wore. She was completely naked under the garment. He smiled as he took a whiff of her. She was aroused and smelt so good. He bent his head down between her thighs. She was so wet she was dripping on the bed. He stuck out his tongue and licked her dripping wet folds to his amazement she tasted as sweet as honey. He was intoxicated by her small and taste that he grew bigger and harder.

She moaned and jerked her hips up so InuYasha could lick her more. She writhed in pleasure every swipe of his hard rough tongue. A few swipes later she came saying a broke up sentence. She was gushing with orgasmic fluid. InuYasha lapped at it freely loving the taste. He got up of the bed and took of his two shirts and his hakama. He freed him self of his restrictive clothing. He now was as naked as Kagome. She looked at him then to his large shaft her eyes went large and thought about the possibility of what was to happen.

"Kagome do you want to do this?" he inquired looking at her, which made him grow harder.

"Yes InuYasha I do," She replied breathlessly. That's all InuYasha needed he jumped on her and kissed her deeply. She could taste her cum on him and just added to her arousal. InuYasha grabbed his stiff cock and positioned himself at her dripping wet maidenhood. He pushed in kissed Kagome and mumbled an apology and pushed in fully hard making Kagome scream into his kiss. A single tear escaped and InuYasha kissed it away. She started to move her hips up and down signalling InuYasha to start. He pulled out slowly then plunging back in he set the rhythm at slow then gradually sped up to her requests of "harder InuYasha deeper". He did as he was told he felt himself almost near his breaking point but held back. He wanted her to go first_._

Kagome was flat out screaming her pleasure moaning loudly but not loud enough to wake everyone up. Kagome came with a loud scream that was InuYasha's name as an earth shattering orgasm hit her in full. The walls of her pussy clamped down on InuYasha's shaft and a couple more stroked he joined her in orgasmic bliss.

"Thank you InuYasha I needed that," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just looked at her.

"Any time" he replied smiling. They both went under the covers. InuYasha cuddled her from behind and fell asleep. Both dreaming of the other.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey,

just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, dropped off the face of the planet or anything else to that effect.

I've been busy with my novel research and writing, looking for permanent employment and doing what temporary stuff I could get while going back to school to get qualifications that don't seem to get me anywhere.

I'm also redoing Atlantean Prince, Lonely Hanyou and Tohru Unknown so the redone chapters should be up in the next couple of weeks.

Also thanks to both my computer and laptop dying at the same time, I've had to redo the chaps I had for A Promise Kept so I'm working on those as well and they should be up by the end of next week

Sorry for the delay in the updates


End file.
